We Will Make a Change
by WisdomAlice42
Summary: "We are the Order of the Phoenix, and we all stick together. We will make a change, and stop all of this bloodshed."


Yesterday, the Order of the Phoenix was formed. Yesterday, I joined it. Yesterday, I felt like I was making a change in the world while I saved a sick child who'd been abandoned street from death. Yesterday, my heart broke to pieces as I read the Daily Prophet and became aware that 17 Muggleborn children were drowned in the ocean. I joined the Order of the Phoenix to try and make a difference. To rid the world of all the evil, and stop Lord Voldemort of all the casualties he brought us. My own parents were one of his victims. They died when I was 17. They died, because they refused to join him and his forces. My parents were brave. The bravest of them all.

I'm now 20 years old, and the sole guardian of my 13 year old sister, Gemini. She doesn't go to Hogwarts, since she's safely protected inside our Manor that is layered with dozens of protective wards. She has tutors and despite being only 13, she is advanced like a 17 year old. I made sure she'd be prepared to face the outside world. She always asks me why I joined the Order, and I respond by saying that I'd like to change the world. She asks me how I'm going to do it, I tell her that I still don't know. I'm a low ranked Order member, and even Dumbledore doesn't trust me. My guess is he's just being paranoid, but I still don't know how to defeat him.

Today, we have an Order meeting, and I'm finally being included in one of them. I intend to give you an inside scoop on everything thats going on. So follow me, and you'll figure out whats happening. But first, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Aquila Lynx. I'm a former Slytherin, educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I graduated in 1991, and my parents died right after my Graduation Ceremony when Death Eaters managed to finally infiltrate Hogwarts and kill a lot of people. Gemini, who'd been 10 and had a lucky escape, was devastated. Since I was of age, I took the responsibility to raise Gemini.

Gemini and I are the only living relatives of the Pureblood Lynx family, and we have to work hard to restore it to its former glory. So, back to the Order meeting. I grabbed my warm cloak and wand and bid goodbye to Gemini who was practicing dueling with a dummy. Wiping the sweat away, she descended the dueling platform and like always, she gave me a warm hug.

"Be safe." she whispered.

"Be strong." I replied back.

"Defend yourself." she said determinedly.

"And never give up." I finished our customized vow.

She gave me a watery smile and went back to dueling. After 3 years, Gemini still hasn't gotten used to not having our parents around. I shook my head sadly, and exited our large Manor. I apparated to the Muggle tube to head for Grimmauld Place, the Order Headquarters. I was instructed to used the tube, as to not arouse suspicion. Good job Dumbledore. As if a full fledged witch who knows how to apparate using the Muggle tube won't look suspicious. As much as I admired Dumbledore for his power, he could really be stupid sometimes. Finally, the tube reached Grimmauld and I looked around for #12.

Slowly, a house appeared out of nowhere, squeezing itself in between 11 and 13. None of the Muggles that resided in the houses realized anything strange going on. I recognized the Fidelius Charm, and applauded whoever thought of it. Probably either Mad-Eye Moody, or Dumbledore. Slowly, I drew my wand and tapped the door. It opened with a creak and I warily stepped inside. Clicking resounded, and I saw Mad-Eye coming towards me, his eye rolling around as if it was having a seizure. Making sure to scan me properly, Mad-Eye motion to door at the end of the hall. I nodded and headed towards it.

I opened it and scanned the room. It was particularly empty, except for a few people like Molly Weasley and Sirius Black. Wait, SIRIUS BLACK ? What on earth was Sirius Black doing here. Sirius turned to look at me. His lips turned up a bit, like he was smirking at the bewildered look on my face. I blinked, then rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't faulty. Sure enough, the Black Heir himself was sitting there on his chair, in all his glory. I blinked again, and slowly headed towards a chair and sat down. I really needed sharpen up my mind. Of course, Grimmauld Place was where the Black's resided before the First Wizarding War.

"Stupid Aquila, stupid." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, well. If it isn't Aquila Lynx." Sirius smirked.

"And what is that to you, Sirius Black ?" I gave him a sharp glare.

"Just interesting to see one of my former conquests had a daughter." Sirius' smirk widened even more.

"Shut up Black." I hissed.

"Well I ..."

He was speaking, but I tuned him out. Slowly, more and more Order members filtered in. Last but not least, Albus Dumbledore made his grand and dramatic entrance. I rolled my eyes and was surprised to see Black and Snape doing the same. I thought both of them were Dumbledore's little minions who followed like puppies. Dumbledore's usual twinkle was absent, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Something very bad had happened.

"Hello my dear friends. Today, I called this meeting, to dispatch teams to go and find the Death Eater's that killed our fellow Order member, Nymphadora Tonks and her mother, Andromeda."

Sirius stood up and gave a howl of grief, he looked ready to murder someone himself.

"Calm down Sirius. We will find those murderers. I am here to tell you something. The Order of the Phoenix was first formed in the first war with Voldemort, before Harry Potter defeated him for the first time. Back then, we only clung to one thing. The belief that we were all friends and would help those innocent people being killed out there, and that we all stuck together. We formed the Order, with the belief that we could make a change in this world. We formed the Order, with belief that we could stop all the bloodshed. We all still stick to that belief. My dear friends, friends stick together. And here in he Order, we are all friends with all those innocent people out there. The Order of the Phoenix will make a change." Dumbledore said determinedly.

I had never agreed so much in my life with Dumbledore.


End file.
